


Here In This House

by LissaCat



Category: Alex Turner (Musician) - Fandom, Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, F/M, France - Freeform, Gen, La Frette Studios, Slow Build, Slow Burn, TBHC era, alex turner - Freeform, love stories take time y’all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaCat/pseuds/LissaCat
Summary: The Arctic Monkeys come to La Frette Studios, in search of a new direction. Alex is looking to start a new era of music, but what he wasn’t expecting, was to grow attached to her, and her magical way of thinking, here in this house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my loves. This is a story I thought up over some donuts, and it ended up being way more serious than a plain glazed. This thing is defiantly more an apple fritter the size of your head. This is the only way I can sate my Arctic Monkeys obsession, and it’s working out well. I only listen to Tranquility Base once a day now, instead of thrice. So enjoy my lovelies. From my heart to yours.

> Alex awoke with a start. His eyes blurred in and out of focus, a shadow figure to his right. He felt his heart thudding in his chest from the sudden wakefulness, and then a hand gently wrapped around his shoulder. 
> 
> “Al, we’re landing soon. Yeh alright?”
> 
> Nicks wide, round eyes met his as he came back to the land of the living. He had had another dream. Lately they were deep, and vivid places he slipped off to. Winding, lush woods, vast dark oceans. But this time it was different.
> 
> He glanced at the tea cup, laid to rest on his side table, cold from neglect, little swirls of cream floating to the surface; a sign of how long he’d been asleep.
> 
> “Yea, I’m fine Mal.” He said with a small reassuring smirk.
> 
> They all seemed to be worried now a days, he thought. He knew they meant well, but that's not what he needed. He was still himself, same old Al. He was even more so when they were all together, him and his brothers. He needed the boys back together, making music like they always did. And this time, it was going to be stellar. He could feel it.
> 
> Nick patted the spot on Alex’s shoulder, and got up to sit back next to Matt, who scrolled through a digital camera. All pictures of places he’d been, Breana, his little one. Alex had seen them all, smiling at what his best mate had been up to. His little family, and his new hobbies.
> 
> Sighing, he rubbed his hands through his long hair, coming through to rest on his aching neck, tickled by the strands hanging there. He thought back to the dream. The one that was different. 
> 
> It was pitch black in his mind, he was running to something, not away from it, and he was going fast. Wind whipping through his greased hair, blinding him. He was reaching for something golden in his line of sight. Not a light, just an object, lying just beyond his reach, always. He had been woken before he could get to it, but it was such a tragic thought to think he had missed whatever was waiting for him there, shapeless and nameless. Perhaps the next time he slept, it’d return, and then he could hold it in his hands.
> 
> The small plane was cozy now that they all had settled in. Alex was buzzing though, knowing they’d be landing soon. They had all met up in Los Angeles, now that Matt and him were there full time, and Jamie was there most of the time, working on music of his own, or spending time with his family in town. He was the one who actually pushed for all of this to happen. Alex was glad. Being alone sometimes meant you kept things to yourself, no matter who you talked to. And the songs that had been swirling around in his mind, needed to come out. He remembered showing Jamie his first couple of recordings, just the two of them in his makeshift studio - Lunar Surface- by the piano.
> 
>  
> 
> _“Nice, very nice.”_
> 
> _Jamie’s hand skimmed along the top of the piano as Alex sat on the bench waiting._
> 
> _“It was actually a gift, so yes, very nice.” Alex said with a small smile, priming his fingers at the keys._
> 
> _“So let’s have it then, I know you’re dying to get it out”, He said, leaning on the edge of the Steinway._
> 
> _Jamie flicked his hand as if to get the ball rolling. He lifted his eyebrows and nodded towards the yellowing ivory._
> 
> _“Patience is a fucking virtue mate.” Alex smirked, reaching for his beer atop the piano._
> 
> _“I’ve been waiting three years for this, so it better not be shite, how’s that for yer_ _virtue?”_
> 
> _Alex laughed, the creases in his eyes wide with mirth. It’d been too long since he’d had any of the lads over at his. He pointed to the old 8 track recorder on the side table behind Jamie._
> 
> _“Grab that, press play.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Alex had shown the first song to Jamie that night, and he’d loved it. It was so new to him, but it still felt familiar. The storytelling was still all Alex, and that made it a Monkeys song. Hopefully he could keep in the same vein. He’d written a couple more in his time after Jamie had shown interest. All on the piano. The guitar just didn’t feel the same to him anymore. Every time his fingers grazed the frets, they just wanted to play the same things he’d done before, and that frustrated him to no end. He just wanted to keep outdoing himself, not repeating the past. 
> 
>  
> 
> The past.
> 
> _God, why does it keep haunting me?_
> 
>  
> 
> Alex closed his eyes again, head laid back in his seat, and tried not to think of his past...with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think they’ve got room service?” Matt laughed, nodding to the massive edifice of the building they approached.

 

“Jesus, this place is...massive.” Alex was in awe. When James had told them about this place, he had thought more bed and breakfast, less Addam’s Family. But in a sweet way he supposed. As they walked the overgrown path through what looked to be the back garden, he realized the building had a rather romantic charm to it. Scrawling vines entwined in the stone work, wrought iron gates, separating the red brick from the rest of the world. Cherubs and gargoyles alike sculpted into its face, ancient, yet still beautiful.

 

They followed their guide with their bags, keeping the train rolling as not to get lost in the brush.

Jules was an older gentleman, boasting long graying hair, and a close beard. He had met them in front of the castle like structure, and was going to guide them through their first steps in the house.

 

“Now lads, stay close while we explore the treasure that is La Frette. I’ll show you the living quarters first, get you settled. Then we can get to the important part.” He said this last part, turning towards them, finger tapping his nose knowingly, and back at them.

 

“This guy's a loon. I like him.” Matt muttered beside Alex, so only he could hear. Smug smirks were exchanged, and they continued to a pillared hall, leading to the entrance. It’s long stone coulombs guiding them to the unknown.

 

“Welcome everyone, to La Frette. Beautiful, isn’t she?” He asked as he saw heads turning in wonder.

 

The floors were a soft ivory and black pattern tile beneath Alex’s loafers. He looked up and down the main hall they had entered, it was a mix of classical style, with a little modern French flair. The walls were cream, but carved with elaborate molding, making them leap out like a pop up book. The furniture in the main hall was simple, a carved end table here, a worn, down feather arm chair there. Along every wall though, music making equipment could be found; An old tape recorder, taking up space in the middle of the hall, shelves stacked with records, chords, lamps and do-dads. This place definitely had history, and Alex was more than ready to make some history of his own here. 

 

“The main foyer is here, the stairs on the right will take you to the living quarters and to the Live Salon. My daughter likes to call it ‘The Penthouse’.” Jules chuckled in a deep timber, his French accent shining through his English.

 

“Does your family visit you at work often?” Alex asked.

 

“ Oh no. I think once you’ve spent a few days here, you’ll understand that this isn’t work to me. But yes, she often comes with me.”

 

This time Jules was slow to smile, but he had something about his eyes that piqued Alex’s interest. A fondness maybe, a soft look reflecting in his blue irises.

 

“Let’s get you to your rooms, you can explore more freely without your things. I have to check on something, but I’ll meet you back here. Take your time.”

 

Alex and the lads walked the switchback staircase. It was a deep mahogany, polished and smooth to the touch from years of wear. Everywhere he looked something else seemed to catch Alex’s eye. The windows made the light dance, some with delicate stained glass, casting hues of orange and pink. Alex had taken the lead up the stairs, but he could feel the others fast approaching his rear, pushing their way past each other.

 

“I am not staying in a room with you Cookie.” Matt muttered behind him, pushing his bag in front of Jamie to keep him off his step.

 

“I don’t wanna share with you, I just don’t want to pick last.” Jamie shoved his way past Matt, gaining on Alex.

 

“It’s alright mate, I know you just wanna cuddle.” Alex cooed, looking back at Jamie.

 

“Oh fook off mate.”

Jamie huffed and pushed his way to the front of the pack.

 

“All you have to do is ask. I hear I’m a great cuddler. You’ll have to be the big spoon though.”

 

“You would.” Matt scoffed at Alex as the three of them reached the first landing, Jamie already far ahead of them.

 

“Well this is as good a place as any to start. Imma take this one.”

Nick pointed to an open door he had spotted on his way up.

 

Alex could see a writing desk, and a large window from the open door, long sheer curtains hanging lazily from the ceiling.

 

“Meet back in the hall?” Alex asked.

 

Nick and Matt nodded and shared “yeahs” in agreement. Matt followed Alex up the next flight of stairs, and soon found a room that was next to the one Jamie had apparently occupied. Matt set down his bags, and knocked on Jamie’s door frame.

 

“Howdy neighbor” Matt grinned, saluting Jamie.

 

Just as Jamie was about to open his mouth to complain, Matt held up his camera, the bright flash silencing anything Jamie had to say. Alex blinked his eyes, spots appearing.

 

“I think this is going to be much worse than sharing. You have room to plot in secrecy now.” Alex nodded to Matt, his tone matter of fact.

 

“Oh don’t go giving him ideas now...” Jamie moaned.

 

Alex cackled as Matt wiggled his eyebrows, disappearing behind his door.

 

Alex shrugged to Jamie, his smile still intact.

 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” He said, walking backwards down the hall.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Jamie said, pulling his jacket off, throwing it against his bed in angst.

 

Matt had been on Jamie’s case ever since they left LA. He claimed he was making up for lost time, but Alex knew he just missed everyone, and Jamie was the easiest to get a rise out of.

 

Alex continued up the third and seemingly, last staircase. He hoped there were still rooms up here, he kind of wanted to be close to “The Penthouse” as Jules had called it. Or rather, his daughter had. He wondered why she wasn’t with him, or if they’d ever meet. Jules had to be in his late 50s, so perhaps she was Alex’s age. He passed a set of wide double sliding doors. They were mostly closed, but he could hear voices coming through a small crack.

 

_ “Bruno, go sit.” _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped this quenched the thirst. Thanks to those reading, so much love for you. I’m always open to reviews, and constructive advice! Drop me a line anytime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets a certain someone.

 

_ “Bruno, go sit.” _

 

_ “Come on, you have to play my favorite now, I haven’t seen you in so long.” _

 

_ “I know, I’d completely forgotten until a week ago! But I’ve been practicing at home.” _

 

_ “Pleeease?” _

 

_ “No promises okay, I’m a bit rusty with this sort of style.” _

 

Alex was curious now. It was clearly a man and a woman speaking. Was she a musician as well? What would she play? Before he could dive further into thought, the sound of a piano came lilting through the cracks in the door. It sounded so familiar, and then a happy smile spread across Alex’s face once he heard the sweet melody.

 

_ Queen. Love Of My Life. Classic. _

 

He stood near the crack in the door, gripping his satchel with white knuckles, waiting for more to happen.He couldn’t help but feel a bit creepy, but he was intrigued and didn’t want to disturb the moment between the two. But he had hoped too soon...

 

It was hard to hear, now she had stopped playing; the tones of the keys ringing out their last breath as they continued to speak. Alex leaned closer, ear pressed, not wanting to be seen yet. In the process, he had forgotten his other  bag was in front of him, and proceeded to fall over it, into the open crack. He caught himself on the doors as they continued to slide open, making his presence known. He let go of his satchel as it swung from his shoulder, and was immediately accosted by a very large, very excited creature with four legs he was not expecting.

 

“Bruno, no! Come!” He heard her voice, worried, call out to the dog.

 

“No, it’s okay, he heard me snooping, I wasn’t discreet in the slightest.” Alex said, petting the dogs side, bidding him to sit. Once he did, Alex kneeled to the floor, petting it’s face.

 

“Hello...Bruno, is it?” He half questioned the dog, half the woman.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. He’s usually more docile around strangers. I suppose he likes you. Must be your aura.” She let out a nervous giggle. 

 

He looked from Bruno, to the woman. She sat on the piano bench in the corner of the large, triangular room, the man with her standing behind her right shoulder. He realized that she hadn’t turned around all the way on her bench to meet him, and he wondered why. She sounded kind enough, he wondered why she wouldn’t look at him, probably shy he suspected.

 

“You must be here with the Arctic Monkeys, I’m Anthony, I’m one of the sound engineers.” The man started in his casual American accent. 

 

Anthony ambled up to Alex, and made to shake his hand. He was a lanky younger man, wearing a worn looking pair of jeans, and a camouflage jacket. He had a narrow face, matching his build, with scruffy dirty blonde hair atop his head.

 

Alex got up to shake his hand, only then realizing he had dog hair all over him. He quickly wiped his hands on his oversized trousers, and gripped Anthony’s hand.

 

“Sorry mate, Alex. Good to meet ya.”

 

“You as well. Come on in, I’m sure you haven’t met Jean yet.”

 

_ Jean...sounds very American... _

 

Alex smiled at the thought. His name was so boring and universal, the same could never be said about him.

Bruno preceded them over to the piano, a compact grand one from the looks of it. Jean still sat on the plush bench, and turned as she heard them approach. Alex’s eyes studied her in a way he felt was necessary. Something was different about her, and he hadn’t figured it out yet. It was unsettling. Her legs were clad in dark, tight blue jeans, with small, red ballet shoes on her feet, firmly planted against the floor. She had a long sleeved top on, striped dark shades of blue and white. Around her neck was a black scarf, little knitted tassels hanging from the ends. He noticed a small glimmer around her neck, probably a necklace of some sort, hidden beneath the fabric. Her long hair was a dark brown, the color of freshly ground coffee, he thought. Much darker than his, but not quite black. She wore it in a loose ponytail, on the back of her neck. And then Alex made it to her face. She had a tentative smile on her lips. The kind you smile when you’re nervous, or thinking too much, but she seemed relaxed enough. Her face was bare. Her lips glowed a natural deep pink, and her high cheekbones were scattered with the smallest freckles he’d ever seen. She had a button nose, almost like God’s cute little afterthought. And her eyes...

 

They were almost shut, as if she were falling asleep. He couldn’t see them, beneath her long straight lashes.

 

“Jean, this is one of the Arctic Monkeys, Alex... _ Turner _ right?” Anthony looked to Alex, apologetic. Alex nodded. 

 

“...Turner. Alex Turner. Pleasure to meet you Jean.” Alex smiled a small smile, and outstretched his hand.

 

Jean seemed lost, looking down to where his hand was outstretched, and then reached for him with her own delicate hand. Her fingers were slender, and graceful. Alex seemed to realize something as he met her halfway, his warm hands enveloping hers with both of his, in a soothing gesture.

 

That can’t be. She played the piano so well...like second nature.

 

“The pleasure is all mine Alex. Is that short for Alexander?” She asked, face alight and inquisitive, but her eyes still downcast. He could hear her accent clearer now. She spoke English well, but with a slight slant on her vowels, almost like his, but more American. Like a black and white film star, from the 1950’s. 

 

“Afraid so. It’s a mouthful though.”

 

“No I like it, it’s quite sophisticated. It’s suits your voice too.” She smiled, letting go of his hand.

 

At this Alex looked up into her face, and she looked right back.

 

She had the most lovely gray eyes he’d ever seen, a little green around her pupils. But they weren’t looking into his eyes they way he did hers. They were unfocused, searching, but still on his face. That’s when he knew.

 

_ Jean must be blind. _

 

The dog, the downcast gaze, and lack of eye contact. It all fit the situation perfectly. But he was so conflicted about what he should say. He had so many questions now. How did she play the piano? He’d heard of playing by ear, and did it himself, but not being able so see? Absolutely mental.

 

“Your playing was beautiful, I couldn’t help but stop. Didn’t mean to interrupt, darlin’.”

 

Alex was trying to recover from his revelation, his voice stilted and thoughts unorganized.

 

“Thank you. I wasn’t aware I’d have a rockstar audience, otherwise I would have tried harder.” She smirked.

 

“Consider me thoroughly impressed, Jean. Do you work here as well, or...?” Alex was hesitant to ask, but he didn’t know how to go about this. He didn’t want to assume, and make an arse of himself in front of people he’d just met.

 

“No, but I wish I did. I’m just here to play with the toys. I’m here with my father, he  _ does _ work here.” She swept her hands across the keys once again, dancing her fingers to a small scale.

 

Alex found it beautiful, effortless. She was a natural.

 

“Are you Jules’s daughter then?” He asked surprised.

 

“That’s right.” She nodded, smiling at the mention of her father.

 

“Well he’s uh…a character. The boys are already pretty fond of him.”

 

“Yeah, he loves it here. Brings out the little kid in him. All his favorite pieces to work with are downstairs though. Mine are all up here.”

 

“In The Penthouse?” Alex asked, knowing full well of the nickname she’d bestowed this room.

 

“Yes, so you have been talking to him. And apparently he’s been talking about me, hopefully all good things.” She looked down into her lap, her freckled cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink.

 

Alex thought it was precious. She had no reason to be embarrassed, he thought. He was the one intruding on her space it seemed.

 

“Eh, he didn’t say much, but I guess he wanted to let your talents speak for themselves.” Alex tried to recover the conversation, letting her blush subside.

 

“Do you play?” Jean asked him, motioning to the piano.

 

“Yeah, I do. I’m not nearly as good as you though.” Alex wasn’t trying to be modest, he was sure her skills far surpassed his, even just hearing her once.

 

“Please, don’t mind me. This is your space now! Tickle the ivory, as they say.”

 

Jean was getting up from the bench, and Alex had the sudden urge to help her. He darted closer to lift her up, but at the last moment-his hands already on her back and shoulder- he went to help her sit again. Just further down the seat.

 

“It’s alright love, we can share. Maybe some of your mastery will rub off on me.”

 

That made Jean giggle, and Alex was elated. He obviously wanted her to like him, but her laugh was so alive and that made him want to hear it all over again.

 

Just as Alex was about to start playing, a knock came on the door frame.

 

“Oi, what the hell's going on in here?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my loves. Please drop me a line, tell me what you thought! I'm always open to discuss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Maffew...

###  Chapter 4

 

Matt’s furrowed brow peered into the Salon, leaning on the door frame, waiting.

 

“We’ve all been standing downstairs for like...an age Al.”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, and turned back to Matt, but not before apologizing to the woman sat next to him.

 

“I’m sorry, Maffew can be a bit brash at times.” He said loudly, so Matt could hear him.

 

“It’s fine Alex, they’re excited for the tour. I would be too, dad’s always ecstatic to show people around.”

 

Alex looked to Matt, and saw the realization on his face once Jean had revealed who she was. Matt’s first instinct was to introduce himself, but Alex was panicking inside. Trying to warn Matt with his face alone what he was walking into, to slow his roll. He wasn’t successful. 

 

As Matt hastily approached, Bruno’s tail began to wag, but he stayed sat next to his human, along with Anthony crouched beside him on the floor. Alex wondered why he hadn’t pounced on Matt like he had him.

 

_ That whole aura thing, I suppose... _

 

Matt loved dogs, and Alex found it strange and inconvenient that he would choose to ignore one in the room to greet Jean. He suddenly wished he’d had time to warm him about her situation, like it was a secret he had to keep.

 

_ I shouldn’t even be thinking that...how could I? _

 

Alex was slightly ashamed at his knee jerk reaction. He hadn’t known her for more than ten minutes, and he was already trying to protect her from any awkward situation that might arise. He hadn’t even acknowledged her being blind to her face yet.

 

“Jean this is our drummer Matt, Matt, Jean.” He addressed them both. If he couldn’t warn Matt not to be a prick, he could at least lead the conversation.

 

“Yeah, Jules sent me to retrieve you and her. Told me you’d be here. And look at ya, haven’t even found a room proper yet. Almost tripped over your damn satchel.”

Matt then leaned in to grab Jean’s hand from the seat, and proceeded to wrap his other arm around her shoulder in a small hug.

 

“Great to meet you sweetheart, your Dad's been spinnin’ tale after take about ya downstairs. He’s obnoxiously proud.”

 

Jean blushed again, and Alex couldn’t help but smile. He hoped she didn’t notice.

 

_She can’t notice, you twat_

 

Alex mentally facepalmed himself, the shame setting in again. He hoped he could stop thinking this way. It felt ignorant. But then again, maybe he was ignorant to this. Ignorant to Jean, and who she really was.

 

Before Matt pulled back, he whispered low enough in her ear for only her to hear. Alex was even more confused now. They just met, what could be possible have to say, that Alex couldn’t hear too?

 

“Around strangers, he usually is.” She gave them an embarrassed little smile, seemingly ignoring Matt’s whispered secrets.

 

She reached for Bruno, scrunching her hand around his ear gently.

 

“Well, let’s not keep the old man waiting. Alex, do you want me to show you to your room?” Jean stood with graceful ease, holding onto Bruno’s leash.

 

She seemed confident, and Alex was surprised. How was she going to show him his room? Was there one next door? Did she have the whole place memorized? He quickly stood, ready to follow her.

 

“Lead the way love.”

 

_ Idiot. Again. _

 

Matt and Anthony were smirking at him, trying to contain their bubbling laughter.

 

“We’ll meet you down in a minute then, yeah?” Matt almost broke character, trying to keep a straight face.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be there.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Maffew.” She said, imitating Alex’s accent from earlier.

 

“Likewise, Jeanie.”

 

Jean shook her head with a sigh as they left the room.

 

“Jeanie?" Alex questioned.

 

“My dad calls me Jeanie. My mother was very into Bowie when I was born, hence my name.”

 

“Isn’t Jean Genie about a guy?”

 

“Yeah, Iggy Pop. Don’t remind me.” She scoffed, her tone teasing.

 

She made a loop with her arm, silently asking for him to loop his arm with hers. He snuck his arm through hers, and let her and Bruno lead him away.

 

Just as they were about to walk through the threshold, Alex saw his bags and halted, causing Jean to stumble slightly, Bruno standing his ground seeming to know what to do. He held onto her, helping her get her balance again.

 

“Oh love, I’m s-so sorry.” Alex was mortified.

 

“It happens all too often, don’t worry. That’s why we have seeing eye dogs, not seeing eye humans. More reliable.” She smiled.

 

“I’m sorry again, I didn’t realize...”

 

“Your bags?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I figured when Matt said you hadn’t found a room yet. I didn’t hear you put anything down earlier.”

 

Alex made sure she was steady on her feet, before he knelt to grab his duffle, and his satchel. He slung the leather sack around his head, and picked up the duffle. He then resumed his place on Jean’s arm, holding her as close as he could without crushing her. They were not falling down the stairs on his account.

 

_ Not today. _

 

They continued down the corridor to the right, Bruno by their side, tail wagging to and fro.

 

“Back in the Penthouse, what did Matt say to ya? Was is summat nasty? If so I’ll have him castrated. No questions asked.” Alex joked.

 

_ Well that was a bit dark, wasn’t it? _

 

Jean laughed and patted his arm.

“No, Alexander! He was actually telling me a joke.”

 

“A joke?”

 

“Yes. He said, ‘He’s either really stupid, or he’s being very polite’”.

 

“What?” Alex furrowed his brow, but then realized that Matt must have already known. Jules must have told him. What else did he know?

 

_ Dickhead. _

 

“And I know you were just being polite, so thank you. I appreciate it more than you know.” She looked to him, her eyes searching his face.

 

“I’m just really glad you didn’t go with ‘he’s just really stupid’”.

 

“I’m sure you’re far from it. That’s why I’m showing you to the best room in the house. You’ll appreciate it, I think.”

 

“The absolute best?” Alex asked, playful skepticism in his voice.

 

“Promise.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoyed! More to come soon, never fear. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. Drop me a line anytime, let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanie leads the way.

###  Chapter 5

****  
  


“There should still be a turntable on the desk, and the shelves are filled with records, music books, books about music...at least I hope they still are. The view is the best in the house though, good for writing.” 

 

Alex entered the room, setting his bags down next to Bruno, leaving him to inspect them with his wet nose. It was a little darker in here than the rest of the house. The bed was big, pressed up against the far left wall, and a pale green painted desk, sat up against the opposite side, under a tall set of blue blackout curtains.

 

Reluctantly leaving Jean in the doorway, he went over to the window. Pulling back the heavy fabric, he could see through the sheer, blue inner curtain, a street view of La Frette. It overlooked the overgrown stone path, a small tree he hadn’t seen before stood proudly on the edge of the property. Its red leaves were turning with the season, and joined the rest of the forest, scattering the ground like confetti.

 

“The Neve is down there.” She said, breaking him from his reverie.

 

“So I’ve heard, I’m excited to use it. It records on tape yeah?” He asked, looking to the small shed like structure attached to the house. 

 

“It can, if that’s what you choose.”

 

“I’d like to do it  _ all _ that way.” 

 

“So I’m guessing you’re the singer then.” 

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because they usually call the shots.” She smiled slyly at him, arms crossed with Bruno’s leash wound around her wrist. 

 

Alex flipped over a record sleeve on the table, not really looking at it. He didn’t want to admit she was pretty much on the nose with that one. He rubbed the back of his neck, his hair tickling his fingers again. 

 

“I don’t know about, jus me...” he trailed off. 

 

Jeanie immediately laughed, not loud, but enough for him to know she didn’t believe him in the slightest.  “I’m sure you play well with others. You have a kind way about you.” She told him, her laughter subsiding, but her smile still teased him from across the room. 

 

“Well, this album is different than the others. It’s got more of a uh...theme. I want it to feel like a place, tha knows?” 

 

“Tha knows? Is that a place too?” Jeanie raised her eyebrows at this, sarcasm lacing her question. 

 

Alex chuckled, and smiled at Jeanie from across the room. When had he started referring to her as ‘Jeanie’, he asked himself.

 

_ When you decided to care, idiot.  _

 

“I mean, it’s from a place, yeah...it’s just a Yorkshire thing I suppose. Or a Sheffield thing, it’s just slang for ‘you know’."

 

“Well don’t I feel silly.” 

 

Alex picked up the record on the turntable again, when he heard a jingling from across the room. Bruno was leading Jeanie right to Alex’s side. It was amazing to see that kind of trust in action. Without words, it was as if Bruno already knew where she wanted to be. As soon as Bruno reached the table he turned to nudge Jeanie’s leg. 

 

“Does he lead ya everywhere like that?” Alex asked, hesitant. He was nervous to bring it up, afraid she’d grow uncomfortable. 

 

Jeanie smiled, it was small, close lipped, but she looked like she understood him. His curiosity must have slipped out past the nerves. 

 

“Most of the time its like I’m leading him. But places like La Frette, we both know like the back of our hand by now. It's just so big, I usually need help getting around. Lots of obstacles...ground to cover.” 

 

At this she reached her hand out to Alex, placing it around his forearm where he gladly accepted it. 

 

“I usually don’t venture upstairs without a seeing eye human though.” she teased. 

 

“Is that meh, today?” 

 

“Sorry to have used you.” her voice was all dramatics, as she leaned her shoulder into his. 

 

“Anytime yeh need a seeing eye human, you let me know.” Alex said, his voice playfully adamant. 

 

They giggled together at that, leaning on one another for support. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here Alex. I think you’re going to do amazing things here in the next couple of weeks.”

 

“Don’t yeh go putting too much stock into me now. There’s inspiration to go around though. This place ‘s  already got a hold of me.” Alex wasn't entirely sure he was just talking about the house anymore. 

 

_ Stop. You can’t do this now.  _

 

“It's been a well of creativity for many an artist.” 

 

“Has it been for you? An inspiration?” Alex asked, pulling away to slide the record out of its sleeve. 

 

“Once upon a time, yes...what are you playing.” she asked, hearing him switch on the turntable. 

 

“Um, not sure…Charles Aznavour?” Alex read from the front cover, sounding out the last name as best he could. 

 

“Ah, you’ve found a treasure. Some call him the French Frank Sinatra. Though not nearly as handsome.” she said, matter of fact. 

 

“Sinatra’s my all time favorite. Perhaps this’ll be up my alley then?” 

 

“Well no matter the album, there’s bound to be a sad story attached, complete with violins.” Jeanie assured him. 

 

Alex carefully poised the needle on the edge of the old record. It continued to spin as he let the arm down, hearing it pop and the needle hiss gently over the speaker. 

 

Alex couldn't help but think about what she had said earlier, that she had gained inspiration from this place ‘once upon a time’. He couldn’t help but be curious about what that meant, what the story behind her music was, how she had gotten this way. Not knowing was burning a hole in his brain, but asking her about it outright felt wrong; like he was intruding. 

 

“Its okay to ask me, you know. I won’t bite.” 

 

“How did you know?”  he conceded, relieved he didn't have to voice his question out loud. 

 

Jeanie grabbed for Alex’s arm again, and he realized he had missed it already. Her small fingers squeezed him, just slightly. 

 

“I can  _ feel _ how uncomfortable you are-“ She giggled. 

 

“-but we don’t have time for my life story now, I’m sure the rest are all waiting for you downstairs.” She dismissed the topic she knew was on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Alex wanted to say more, but he knew she was right. He really did want to explore the property more, and the lads were probably more impatient with him than usual. He pulled her hand on his arm through the crook in his elbow, and led them down towards the stairs.

 

They walked in silence other than Alex muttering to Jean when one staircase ended, and another began. He felt bad that she thought he was uncomfortable with her, when in reality it was the complete opposite. 

 

“I’m not ya know...uncomfortable. On the contrary. I enjoy your company already Jean.”

 

“If you want to ask me anything, from now on, please don’t be afraid. I’m just like you…” 

 

“I know. I’m curious is all, I’d like to know more about ya. How you came to be one of the best pianists I’ve ever heard...honestly.” Alex had to urge her, seeing her head shaking in embarrassment. 

 

“I can’t be the best...I’m sure you know plenty of gifted musicians.” 

 

“You’re right, but none of them are blind, love.” 

 

_ There. I’ve said it. Oh god. _

 

Alex looked to her, nervous as to her reaction. She was smiling, blushing again, but still said nothing. He decided that it couldn’t get any worse. 

 

“It’s the most brilliant thing I’ve ever seen. Truly. I'd love to hear you play again.” 

 

“Perhaps you will, but not today, today you have work to do.” She said, as if she knew his every intention. 

 

“Oh, do I?” Alex chuckled. 

 

“You have no idea how many rooms this place has, do you?” She asked, a smug smile across her pink lips. 

 

Alex was smiling, more than he had all week. This woman was unique to say it plainly, and she was playful too,  if any of their previous conversations told him anything. He felt at ease with her already, he hoped she felt the same with him. 

 

“What are you thinking, Alexander?” She said his full name, a small tease that made his chest feel warm. 

 

“That I’m... absolutely fucked.”

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday little Monkeys. Hope you enjoyed, lots of love to you all for reading! Drop me a line, as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets some advice, and some inspiration.

###  Chapter 6

 

“Who’s fucked?” 

 

There was no one in the hall when Alex had said it, but true to form, Matthew was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

“You, if you keep poppin’ up uninvited.” Alex teased him, only slightly relieved he didn't have to explain himself. 

 

“Oh, I’m very much invited, unless this has turned into a solo project wifin the last ten minutes?” 

 

Alex feigned heartbreak, his hand flying to his chest. 

 

“You know I couldn’t go on without yea.” he whispered, eyes wide and lip trembling for effect. 

 

“Yeah, cos you need me.” Matt said, a smug smirk on his face as he led them into the room he’d come out of.

 

As they walked down the hall, Alex could see the sun setting through the back windows. The reflections from the window panes played with the shadows of the trees outside, casting a soft pink glow about the whole house. He looked to his left, where Jeanie still held his arm. He could feel each of her small fingers through his linen jacket, warm and gentle. He resisted the urge to cover them with his other hand. 

 

They made it to what looked like the kitchen, a narrow, long room, with a mess table and benches. It was bright still in here, making Alex wish he’d kept his sunglasses on. 

 

_ Sunglasses indoors...I’m my own fucking cliché.  _

 

“Mon trésor!” Alex heard Jules’ booming voice before he saw him, still blinded by the white glow of the room. 

 

“Papa.” Jean smiled and let go of Alex’s arm, Bruno walking forward with her. 

 

Jules and Jeanie clasped arms together, kissing each other on either cheek.

 

“Are you behaving with the boys?” she asked him. 

 

Jules looked towards Alex, his eyebrows raised as he looked him up and down. 

 

“I should be asking you the same.” he chuckled as he found Alex’s eyes. 

 

Alex thought he must have the worst kind of far away look on his face. 

 

_ Stop looking at her.  _

 

“Um, I…” Alex stuttered.

 

“She’s been very helpful, I assure ya, Al would have probably gotten lost had he not...stumbled upon her.” Matt quickly cut in before Alex could make a fool of himself again. 

 

Alex pursed his lips and squinted his eyes as he shook his head, glaring at Matt. He heard a small giggle, realizing then that it was Jeanie. 

 

“I was just getting to know Alex a bit, he’s never heard of Aznavour!” Jeanie exclaimed to her father. 

 

“Well I’m sure that will change while he’s here.” 

 

Jules chuckled and moved to help Jeanie find the bench. Alex’s eyes followed, and landed on the giant spread on the table. There were bowls of different fruits; grapes, pears, oranges, some cut up on a board he saw Nick eating from. Next to Jeanie laid another wooden board with slices of cured ham, a glass pot of jam in its own little holder beside it. Mustards, and crackers…

 

“Look at this! You really went all out with the spread here...aren’t the French famous for their cheese?” Alex questioned, as he saw absolutely none on the table.

 

“That would be my doin’...” Nick raised his hand, a half eaten pear in his hand. His face was far from guilty.

 

“Not to worry, there’s more where that came from.” Jules reassured them, his nose scrunching up as he nodded.

 

“Let us get started! I’ll show you the Control Room and branch out from there. All the rooms are connected to the Neve control, so you will have a wide range of space. Come.”  Jules had started to lead them out of the kitchen, when Alex turned back, looking to Jeanie. He was wondering why he was worried what she’d do while they roamed the house. Surely she’d come with them? 

 

“Will you be alright Jeanie?” He found himself saying. 

 

“Oh yes, don’t worry about me, I’ve got Bruno. Have fun.” She told him, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

  
  


It was well after dusk now, the house glowing against the mystique of the forest. Alex leaned over the iron railing outside the kitchen door, his cigarette hanging between his fingers, the smoke trailing off into the night. 

 

He had missed Jeanie leaving, her friend Sara had come to take her and Bruno out to dinner in the city. Jules has assured him she’d be back sometime this week, but he mourned her absence already. 

 

Something about her being there set his mind at ease. This house was made for making music; it’s beautiful architecture, its homey, yet wild surroundings- it fed into his creativity. Despite all that, he still had an anxious feeling, like a ball in the pit of his stomach. He tried to tell himself that writing this record would be like all the rest. But he knew it wasn’t...this felt like his soul laid to bare, hiding behind the keys of a Steinway. 

 

“Alright then?” 

 

Matt sauntered through the open door, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. 

 

“You knew she was blind the whole time up there.” Alex accused. 

 

Matt raised his eyebrows, and made to lean next to Alex, his back to the railing. 

 

“Might have. Little bit.” He teased, giving Alex his best side eye. 

 

“Yer a right dickhead.” Alex chuckled a little, taking a long awaited pull from his cigarette. 

 

“Thanks. I take pride in that.” He replied, chin held high. 

 

“Well, next time something important like that comes up, lemme know yeah?” He asked, sarcasm lacing his words, as smoke seeped through his lips in little puffs. 

 

Matt only smiled in response, so getting up from the railing, Alex smashed the nub of his smoke into the ashtray on the patio table. He knew Matt was just having a laugh, so he wasn’t mad. He just wished he would have known sooner, maybe then he wouldn't have felt so silly. 

 

“I’m headed to bed, mate.” Alex told him, giving his back a lingering pat. He was just about to close the door behind him when he heard Matt call out.

 

“Al?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Its okay to like her. She doesn't need savin’. “ His eyes were soft as he looked at Alex. He wasn't joking anymore. 

 

“I know that.” 

 

Alex took one last look back, nodding his head as he pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Matt on his own. He walked unseeing through the house, his eyes on his shoes as they appeared one after the other in front of him. Wandering up the stairs, he thought about what Matt had said. 

 

_ “She doesn't need savin’.” _

 

That hurt just a bit. No one was in the dark about what had happened between him and his ex. All the boys knew. But being reminded of it...reminded of something he couldn’t fix, something he couldn’t make better with words, or actions, or prayers- that took him back to the place he’d been before. Before the piano, before the lyrics, before the stories came to life at his fingertips. 

 

That low place. 

 

He hadn’t realized he’d made it to the end of the stairs, leaving him facing the Salon…The Penthouse. Where he had first laid eyes and ears on Jeanie. He felt an intense wave of relief then, thinking about her coming back, hearing her play again, knowing that maybe he could get to know this mysterious creature, with all her triumphs and flaws. 

 

This was something he knew he shouldn’t do, and yet it felt good doing it. He did like her. And had just now decided that was okay. 

 

Taking a deep breath, and sighing it out, he made his way to his room, the bags still in the spot he’d left them, unbothered and unpacked. He figured he’d just grab a fresh pair of pants and worry about the rest tomorrow. First he needed to wash the day off of him, immediately. He stripped himself of his travel clothes, and made his way to the shower. While under the stream of warm water, he thought about the music that Jeanie had showed him. He’d actually liked it. It had a gentile romanticism to it, but was still upbeat and jazzy in a way. And this  Aznavour was no Sinatra, but his voice was fluid, and confident. Pondering listening to more, he turned off the stream and stepped out.  

 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way over to the record player. He couldn’t wait, now that it was on his mind. He made to look through the shelves over flowing with vinyl, but noticed the top of the player already had a record sitting on it. Upon further inspection he found a hand written note on top, it looked torn out of a notebook, and folded to look presentable. 

 

_ For the next time you see me _

_ \- J  _

 

She needn’t have signed her name for him to know it was her. The message was diagonal, a little off center, but her letters consistent with big loops and curves. He smiled, and picked up the record in his other hand. Nino And Radiah by Nino Ferrer. He’d heard of him, but had never gotten around to listen in earnest. Now was his chance. He opened the desk drawer, placing her note inside for safe keeping, and slid the record out of its sleeve. 

Laying in bed, arm behind his head on the pillow, he wondered why she’d picked this one. It was Beatles-esque with picking guitars and soft piano, but grand in some songs with the soft pull of violins and groovy blaring of trumpets, and electric keyboard. It was so different from song to song, but married together beautifully. As his eyes began to droop, he listened to the last lines that were clear in his mind-

 

_ Because time runs so fast _

_ And it never comes back _

_ And that's all _

_ I can keep with me _

_ That sweet love that you gave me to _

_ I'm looking for you _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALIIIIVE! I know, its been a long while. But I missed Alex, so I pushed through the writers block for him. Love you all lots, and thank you for reading. At always, drop me a line!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks his question.

“Al, from the start again?” James shouted from the other room. 

****

Alex sat at the stationary piano in the parlor, a Gibson Hummingbird acoustic in his lap, its unique, gentle sound resonating in his corner of the room, his lips pouting in concentration as he picked a scale. The boys had been recording for a few days now, and setting the rooms up was honestly half the battle. They were using the Wall of Sound method on this album a lot more than they had in the past. Most instances, they would all record songs in the same room, sometimes in just one take. This time around, the method was a bit different...and took up a lot more space. 

****

In order to create the sound Alex so desired -that empty lounge on the lunar surface- it required many layers. Two drum kits banging out the same beats, acoustic, electric, baritone, all playing the same riff, harpsichord and lap steel singing the same melody. It all had to be cohesive, and unfortunately, in the same vicinity. There were two adjoining rooms downstairs at La Frette separated by a pair of sliding doors; the small sun parlor, and a larger living room type space. The lads had spent most of the last two days just arranging furniture, wheeling in a keyboard from the other room, connecting microphones, and building separate booths for the drum kits and vocals. 

****

“Yeah, come ‘ere. Star Treatment from the top then, yeah?” Alex called to him. 

****

As he propped the guitar up on its stand, James sat behind him at the Orchestron keyboard. They had the two pianos pressed up against each other in an “L” formation. Alex looked to Matt and nodded, wordlessly asking for a count in. 

****

The gentle snap of the drumsticks led into Alex and James playing both pianos, James’ tones muted and soft, while the ivory at Alex’s fingers brought a certain weight to the notes. 

****

_“I just wanted to be one of The Strokes...now look at the mess you made me make…”_

****

Alex struggled with the line. He wasn’t sure how to put this feeling into words; wasn’t sure if keeping it was the right thing to do. It's true in a way. When he was sixteen, all he wanted was to write an album like “Is This It?”. Now saying he wanted to be just like everyone else was just tacky, and juvenile; out of style. But wasn’t that the point of this record? 

****

_To be out of style…?_

****

Hesitating on the next notes prompted everyone else to stop, Matt’s sluggish beat queuing every guitar to slap down on its strings. All eyes were on Al, patiently waiting. 

****

“I’m sorry, its that line again…” he said, stretching his fingers over the keys, frustrated once more. 

****

“Don’t think about it mate, if it fits, let it be.” Jamie spoke up. 

****

“Yeah, I think it's rather...cheeky, tha knows?” Matt spoke up, twirling a stick between his fingers. 

****

“Yeah, jus’ like you.” Alex huffed a little, a chuckle coming through his smile. He played a bit, teasing the chords for the chorus, letting them linger in the air while he considered Matt. 

****

“Alright, I’ll keep it, but I’m giving you all the credit for that one in case anyone asks.” Alex smiled a tight lipped grin across the room, eyes squinting at Matt, to which he received an equally enthusiastic middle finger. 

****

“How is it boys?” A booming voice came from the front of the parlor. 

****

  
Jules ambled into the makeshift studio,  a chorus of ‘hellos’ greeting his jolly face. He juggled a tray with cling film wrapped around it in his right hand, and a couple of folders, bursting with papers in his other. He looked a bit wind blown, the strands framing his face having fallen from his ponytail. 

****

Alex was closest to him, sitting in the open doorway, and he quickly got up to help him with the platter. 

****

“What’s all this then?” He said with a smile, his curious nature already having him peeling back the plastic. 

****

“A gift, from my Jeanie! She thought you lads might like to snack on something sweet.” Jules told them. His enthusiasm shown in his smile, his hands gesturing for Alex to unveil the treats inside. 

****

Inside the covered platter laid the most delicate looking Madeline cookies, chocolate dipped, with little swirls of orange zest dusted on top. 

****

“These are far too beau’iful. Couldn't possibly be for us.” Alex insisted, impressed.

****

 Alex picked one up, and popped the chocolate end in his mouth. 

 

“Oh, you lot don’t want any. Terrible, just... the worst.” He joked between bites, making his way towards the kitchen. 

****

_Heavenly_

****

“OI YOU! COME BACK WIF THOSE!” Matt shouted, trapped behind his kit. Alex could hear the symbols rattling as he struggled to get up. 

****

Alex scuttled to the kitchen, hoping to get in a couple more before Matt- and probably Nick- came and devoured them all. 

****

“Jeanie’s a great baker. Or she was before she ah...before she lost her sight. Now she’s just better at bossing us all around.” Jules chuckled from the kitchen doorway. He pulled up the bench at the kitchen table, shuffling through his papers. 

****

Alex was in search for a proper container to store Jeanie’s little gems. 

****

“If this is the result, I wouldn’t mind a bit of bossing around. They’re great, honestly.” 

****

“She’ll be happy to hear it, Sara and her spent all day yesterday in the kitchen. Or at least that’s what it looked like when I got home.” Jules chuckled softly. 

****

Alex smiled, imagining the mess the two must have made. He’d found a glass cake stand in a cupboard above the coffee station, and began scooting them from the plate, and onto the sparkling surface. They deserved something as pretty as they were to house them, he mused.

****

He thought back to what Jules had said about Jeanie. How she _used_ to be a great baker before…

****

_I need to know_

****

Matt- and Nick, as suspected- came speed walking  through the kitchen then, scoping out the territory. 

****

“You shit, where are they?” Matt demanded, an incredulous look in his eyes. 

****

“Keep yer knickers on.” Alex relented, sliding the stand across the counter, but not before grabbing another to munch on. He made his way over to the table, and sat opposite Jules, sliding into the booth against the wall. 

****

_It’s now or never_

****

“So where’s Jeaneh today? Think she’d want to deliver them herself since she worked so ‘ard.” 

****

“Ah, well…” Jules sighed, flipping through his stack of papers again. 

****

“I were just curious mate, you don’t ‘ave to…” Alex trailed off, feeling instantly guilty. Jules seemed hesitant to speak. 

****

“No it’s alright.”  He chuckled, shaking his head. He gestured to his folder again, nodding down towards them. Some were different medical documents, some looked like bills, others with obscure charts Alex couldn’t even begin to recognize. 

****

“She’s at her biannual visit. She goes to the optometrist, the neurologist twice a year...just to see if anything has improved, make sure nothing is worse, you know?” 

****

“So she hasn’t always been blind I’m takin’ it?” Alex suggested, trying to seem casual. He’d kind of always suspected, but he needed hard facts. He was tired of looking like a knob. 

****

_Especially around her_

****

“Has she told you?” 

****

“Well, no. But then again I haven’t really asked. I don’t mind asking...just makes me feel silly not knowing the whole story.” Alex confessed, having the good grace to blush. 

****

“I don’t think it’s my place to speak. Maybe you should ask her…” Jules said, his eyebrows raised hoping his suggestion would be enough to sate the young man’s curiosity. 

****

Alex looked down at his hands then, the small cookie still between his fingers, fragile and perfect. His lips curved into a sad smile. Guess he’d have to do this the hard way. The awkward way. 

****

Jules must have sensed his downtrodden demeanor, because he cleared his throat then, gathering his papers neatly and stood. 

****

“She’ll be back tomorrow. She wants to practice…” Jules told him, an indulgent smile on his face. 

****

“Thanks.” Alex waved to his retreating figure. 

****

Jules raised his free arm to wave behind him, eyes facing front. 

****

“Don’t thank me yet!” 

 

 

* * *

 

****

 Alex heard the jingling before anything else.

 

 He was still sleepy and warm, laying on his side away from the sun, his heavy eyes not quite ready to face the light of day. Willing the noise to dissipate, he pulled the comforter up and over his head. He pressed his nose to the fabric balled in his fist, willing the fresh laundry scent to lull him back into his dreams. He desperately needed to get back. 

 

The golden object had reappeared; This time, in the house. It was shrouded in darkness, but Alex knew where he was. 

 

Each focal point he stopped to see, illuminated for his eyes, like a spotlight. He wandered the rooms upstairs, a record spinning a 50’s doo-wop tune in the back of his mind. Stopped to stew over a potted plant in the hall, looking for something in particular, but not quite knowing. It felt like looking for something in the fridge. You know why you’re there, and yet you don’t know what you’re looking for.

 

Then he saw it, still imperceptible, but glowing nonetheless, a beacon in the darkness surrounding him. It was atop the piano in the recording space. All the pieces where they’d been set up days prior, but nothing stood out quite like the glowing light atop the Steinway. 

 

Alex plunked his pajama clad bottom on the bench, eager to see, to touch whatever was at the epicenter. Then the bells came. The twinkling sound distracted him, his vision growing fuzzy, the darkness swallowing the golden glow he so desired to know more about.  

 

Now he was desperately trying to let sleep swallow him whole. 

 

Then he felt the hot air- or breath rather- against his face. 

 

Slowly pulling the sheets down, he was greeted with a furry, smiling face. 

 

“Hey, boy.” He spoke, voice raspy from sleep. For a moment he worried Jeanie was right behind him, but his heart settled a little knowing she wasn't there to see his terrible bed head. 

 

_Fuck, I’ve done it again_

 

Bruno huffed a sigh, his jowls ruffling a little making Alex laugh. 

 

“Heh, alright I’m gettin’ up.” He said, though his body had no intention of moving, his eyes closing again. 

 

_Just a few more…_

 

He was sadly mistaken thinking he could go back to sleep now. Bruno was upon him the moment he closed his eyes, a mass of black fur and wet, slobbery kisses against Alex’s face. The bed sunk, and shook with the weight of them, Bruno’s massive paws scrambling for purchase in the tangled sheets. 

 

“Okay, okay!” Alex giggled, trying to push him off without either of them getting hurt. He ruffled the fur around Bruno’s white tipped ears, cooing little nothings to him. Bruno finally scooted back, letting Alex swing his legs out of bed. 

 

Bruno jumped down from the bed then, eagerly awaiting Alex to follow him; his mouth open and panting, his tail swishing behind him, disturbing the dust motes in the morning glow. 

 

Alex rubbed his face with his hands, desperately trying to rid his eyes of sleep. 

 

Bruno gave another small huff, stepping between Alex’s knees, laying his head on his thigh. 

 

_How can I say no to that..._

 

“Well gimme a mo’.” he whispered to him, bending down to ruffle his ears again. 

 

Alex stood then, stretching his arms to the ceiling, feeling the muscles in his back tingle with pleasure, relief. 

 

Plotting his course for the bathroom, he heard the jingle of Bruno’s collar follow behind the pad of his bare feet on the wood floor, and smiled. His heart flooded with a warm gush of nostalgia.

 

He missed having a dog around. 

 

He quickly splashed his face, the lukewarm water shocking his still flushed cheeks, and brushed his teeth, all while Bruno waited patiently in the doorway.

 

 He wasn’t quite ready to face the day, not fully. So forgoing real clothes, he simply tied the drawstring on his sleep pants, put on his fairly clean shirt from last night, and grabbed the housecoat hanging behind the bathroom door. It was one Miles had gifted him a while back- A Gucci silk number, gold and black striped. It wasn’t too flashy, and it was comfortable, making it his favorite thing to wear around the house, even over his street clothes. 

 

“Alright love, let's go find yehr mum.” 

 

* * *

 

  
The whole of the upstairs was silent. 

 

He thought she might be in the Penthouse, but he heard no music. Only the faint hum of voices downstairs, which is where Bruno seemed to be leading him, his furry friend looking back every now and again, just to make sure he was still there. 

 

When they made it to the bottom he could hear Jamie talking in the kitchen, Katie and Forrest on FaceTime, their twinkling laughter echoing through the hall. 

 

Bruno still followed as Alex made it to the coffee pot, the smell of the steaming French press calling him like a beacon in the night. 

 

He pulled a cup from the cabinet, and began to pour it just halfway full. He was only going to drown it with milk and sugar anyway. 

 

_Maybe I should grab her one too_

 

Thankfully, Jules entered at that very moment, the smell of cigarette smoke following him in from the garden.

 

“Do you know where Jeaneh is? Fink I have somefin’ that belongs to ‘er.” Alex chuckled, nodding down at Bruno, still sat next to him, tail wagging against the floor. 

 

“She’s in the Piano room, I think.” Jules said, making his way into the hall. 

 

“How does she take her coffee? Does she drink coffee?” Alex chuckled nervously, not wanting to get it wrong somehow. 

 

“Cream, no sugar.” Jules smiled, stopping in the doorway, his eyebrow cocked, a sneaking suspicion that this boy was rather taken with his Jeanie. 

 

“Alrigh’ thanks mate.” 

 

Alex poured the milk in a pretty blue cup he’d found, the handle delicate, with a place to hold your thumb on top. The paint mottled to look almost like clouds. It reminded him of her somehow. 

 

_Blue Jean Jeanie_

 

Both cups in hand, Alex looked expectantly at Bruno. 

 

“Well, come on then!” He said, which surprisingly prompted the guide dog to push his way through the back door, the crisp autumn air filling Alex’s lungs as he followed Bruno around the house to the basement shortcut. Their footfalls crunched the fallen leaves that scattered the yard as they made their way to the studio. 

 

Behind the house stood a stone entryway, covered in lush, green ivy. It made Alex feel like he was in a medieval fairytale, using secret passages through the castle into the treacherous woods. This door led to something quite different though. 

 

The main door was propped open, revealing the control room that housed the Neve. The vast panel nearly took up the whole room, rows and rows of colored knobs lined the tiny space, wall to wall. 

 

Through the glass, Alex could see Jeanie, sat at the grand piano. She didn’t have any equipment turned on, so he couldn’t really hear what she was playing. Curious, he set down his cup on the controls, and hit a button, turning on the recording equipment in the room. He leant over, speaking into the tiny microphone.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

Jeanie turned her head, looking to his disembodied voice. 

 

“Morning sleeping beauty” she hummed, her fingers still dancing across the keys. 

Alex chuckled, shaking his head. Picking up his cup, he and Bruno pushed their way through the door separating the rooms. 

 

“Oh, she’s got jokes, does she?” he spoke to Bruno. 

 

“I trust he gave you a proper wake up call?” she smirked, still playing. It sounded familiar to Alex, fresh in his memory, but couldn’t place the melody. 

 

“Oh absolutely, kisses and all.” He sighed, sitting next to her on the wide bench. She felt him sit, and scooted over. 

 

“Good boy, Bruno.” she cooed, her hand outstretched. Bruno came to sit beside her then, his head bumping into her fingers.

 

“Wasn’t sure if you needed it, but I brought coffee.” 

 

“That’s so sweet, thank you Alexander.” She turned to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm, her fingers caressing the silk of his dressing gown. 

 

“Here.” He said, placing his cup atop the piano. 

 

He cupped her hand on his shoulder, guiding it to grasp the delicate blue cup. She brought her other hand away from Bruno, and used it to caress the steaming mug. She smiled at the smell, inhaling the rich aroma. She took a small, tentative sip. 

 

“Did you make it?” Jeanie asked, looking to him in surprise, eyebrows knit together. 

 

“Yeah, why, i-is it okay?” Alex held his breath. 

 

“Yes, it’s perfect, how did you know?” she assured him, leaning forward as she tilted her head. 

 

“Jules.” he sighed in relief at her smile. 

 

“Ah, bless him.” 

 

Alex watched her sip from her cup, her fingers laced delicately around the handle. Her tongue darted out every so often licking the side of the cup, catching roge droplets. Her delight in it made Alex grow warm, his chest growing hot with a feeling indescribable. He scrunched his shoulders, trying to shake the feeling away, but it remained, spreading to his face, his limbs growing tingly. 

 

Jeanie used one hand to come back to the keys, playing her chords from before, the melody left out for now. It sounded like something he’d laid out for a track just yesterday. 

 

“What are you playing, it sounds suspiciously familiar.” 

 

Jeanie had the grace to look guilty, but she needn’t be. Alex wanted to know how she knew it already. 

 

“...I hope you don’t mind.” she whispered, her nose scrunching up, accentuating the mess of freckles across her cheeks. 

 

“Not at all, love.” 

 

“James played me a snippet earlier in the practice room, said you had yet to elaborate on it, and _he_ had absolutely no ideas, so he wanted to see if I could help.”

 

“Well, let’s hear it then.” 

 

“I was thinking something like this for the bridge maybe, and lead back into the same chord progression you had in the beginning?” she set the coffee cup in between her legs, and began again. The melody he’d written played on her right, her left hand accompanying it, her own tune marrying the two beautifully. It was jazz lounge worthy, and blues tinged, but it was somehow still elegantly Jeanie. 

 

“The endings a bit sad sounding, but from the lyrics I heard, I suppose that’s fitting.” she cracked  a little smile then, gentle and soft. He knew she understood their meaning. 

 

“That’s beautiful…soulful, ya know.” he said, clearing his throat, trying to shake his train of thought. 

 

“I’ve been known to have a bit of soul.” she smiled wider then, playing another upbeat jazz variation. 

 

“Well I won’t argue with that.” 

 

Searching for his leg beside her, she patted it as she shook her head. 

 

“It’s just an idea though, you don’t have to use it.”

 

“It’s a brilliant one, so I just might." he insisted, his tone honest and open. Feeling her hand so close, he couldn’t resist laying his hand over hers on his thigh. The warmth from his coffee cup still lingered in his palm, her soft skin drinking in the heat as his fingers curled around hers.

 

_Please don’t pull away…_

 

Jeanie curled her fingers around his then, welcoming the contact. He supposed she was used to this, touch being the next best form of silent communication. If he couldn’t look her in the eyes, show her how in awe he was of her, this was the next best thing. 

 

“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you.” she nudged her hand into his, pressing against his thigh. 

 

“Comin’ from meh? Yehr the genius in the room.” 

 

“Oh stop that, says the international rockstar.” 

 

Alex laughed then, thinking how ridiculous that sounded out loud. 

 

“Never...how did you get to be so good anyway?” He leaned back to look at her, smiling for her benefit, only then remembering that she couldn’t see it. He still looked to her glowing face though, her hair swept over to the opposite side. With it out of the way he could see her necklace better, a dainty golden chain laid across her collarbone, and dangling from it was a heart pendant. Upon closer inspection he could see a tiny cursive “J” engraved on its front. He looked back to her, silently begging for the eye contact that he craved. 

 

_Just be yehrself, ya tosser_

 

To his surprise, Jeanie turned to him, head tilted up. Her eyes searching where his face might be, almost like she’d read his thoughts, wanting to help him somehow. 

 

“I was a concert pianist when I was younger.” she told him, a proud lift of her eyebrows gave away her excitement. 

 

“Oooh, fanceh.” Alex teased. 

 

“Oh yes, the dresses, the giant red velvet halls, the orchestras. All very fancy.” she slowly pulled away from him then, his hand feeling cold now without hers. 

 

“Regular child protégé, I’m impressed.” 

 

“I used to play all over. Paris, Glasgow, even New York a couple of times!” Her fingers graced the keys again, the staccato notes of “New York, New York” making Alex grin, huffing a little laugh. Memories of his time in the city came rushing back to him. The smell of perfume clouded his mind, the sound of the subway rushing by on the platforms, the honking of car horns at all hours of the day, the glow of the streetlamps.

 

“Used to live in New York meself...long time ago.” 

 

“Oh that must have been exciting! It’s so packed with people and places to see. The farthest we ventured outside the hotel was the pizza place down the block.” Jeanie stopped playing, she was so enthused. She picked up her cup and took another sip of her coffee, looking like she was ready to hang off Alex’s every word. 

 

“It’s truly magical...even the pizza.” Alex agreed, his fingers reaching out, playing what he knew came next in the song. 

 

“I couldn’t imagine going back now, it’d be so much work, what with Bruno and the crowds...but I’ve always wanted to see a Broadway show. That’s my dream.” Watching her face light up made Alex think anything was possible. Made him want to make it a reality for her. He could feel the joy radiating off her skin, noticed it in her every expression. 

 

“I’m sure you and Bruno would be just fine.” he reassured her.

 

She nodded slowly then, her smile slowly fading as she felt Bruno rest his head on her leg. She scratched his forehead, resting her hand on his head. 

 

_It's now or never I suppose…_

 

Alex took a deep breath, and heaved a sigh, trying to mentally prepare himself to potentially ruin her day. 

 

“Jeaneh?” 

 

“Alexander?” she copied him. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you...been trying...how did you lose your sight?  From what I can gather, you haven’t always been this way.”

 

“Do you want the short version or the long one?” she set her cup back between her legs, and laid her hand down on the black and white keys, her palm up. An invitation. 

 

One that Alex gladly accepted. 

 

“Been plucking up the courage to ask since last week, so yeah. I could go for a storeh.” he said, picking up her hand with his, resting them on the bench between them. 

 

“It’s not a happy one. You’ve been warned.” 

 

“Consider me braced.” he gently squeezed her fingers. 

 

“Well I guess I should start at the beginning yes?” she sighed. 

 

“Perfect place to start.” he said, sure she could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“My mother taught English at my school in Créteil when I was little.” 

 

“Is she English?” 

 

“No, American. My mom grew up in Arizona.” 

 

“Ah, the old west.” Alex sighed, almost like he had been there with Billy the Kid himself, reminiscing. 

 

“I’m told you're fond of cowboy movies?”

 

“And who told you that?” he asked, having a good theory on who it was. 

 

 _“MAFFEW”_ they both said at once, making Jeanie giggle.

 

“That explains your accent then. So did she teach you music?” Alex asked, trying to move the story along. 

 

“Oh no, but she put me in a music class after school so she had time to grade papers. She didn’t think anything of it really, just something to occupy my time and extra energy. Until one day, my teacher came to her, complained I was surpassing all the other children. I think she was just miffed I was learning faster than she could teach.” 

 

Jeanie smirked at the memory, probably picturing her teacher, hands on hips and not very pleased. It was endearing to Alex that she was playful like this, could look back and laugh at her past. He wanted to absorb every fact about her, all the things that brought her here with him, wanted to write a bloody book. 

 

“Bet you gave her a fair share of sass.” 

 

The smirk never left her plush lips, the right side of her mouth creasing, her laugh lines faint as her cheeks turned red. 

 

“Perhaps…but after that Dad got me a proper tutor, a friend of his, Daniel. I practiced morning, noon, and night. I was so in awe of how he played, how much he knew about music, I wanted so badly to impress him. I would eat my sandwiches at the piano, one Christmas I spilt a cup of cocoa all over the keys, practicing right before my Christmas Eve recital. My mom was furious.” 

 

Jeanie squeezed his hand in hers, bringing them up and down, emphasizing her speech with their hands clasped together. 

 

“I’m sure you were too cute.” Alex chuckled, and couldn’t help but brush his thumb over her knuckles. It was a small gesture, imperceptible one would say, but he knew she felt it. She calmed a bit at the motion. 

 

“Not when there’s cocoa all over your Christmas dress, and in between the ivory.” She was quieter in her speech now, looking down at her lap. 

 

“They pushed me to follow my dream, to help me make it a reality, so I never begrudged my mother for being a bit strict. She became my manager of sorts. Dad and Daniel helped me practice, honed my skills. At least one of them was at every audition, every show. By the time I was 23, I’d had hundreds of performances under my belt. I love playing in front of an audience. There’s always that sweet sense of anticipation throughout your whole performance...it's not like a rock concert; no instant gratification after every song, no one singing along, no clapping. Just an intensity. Knowing everyone is watching you, no distractions. It's an exhilarating high, I’m sure you’ve felt it. It’s different in a room like that though. You notice the silence more.” 

 

“It weighs a tonne.” Alex agreed, nodding. 

 

“I joined the Orchestre National du Capitole de Toulouse. Toulouse for short.” 

 

“Oh, thank God.” Alex sighed, glad he didn’t have to remember all that. 

 

_At least not until I write that bloody book._

 

“That’s what I said.” Jeanie laughed, continuing. 

 

“I was with them for about a year and a half. We played theatre productions, holidays, monthly engagements...it was all very exciting.”

 

 She trailed off then, her breathing even, but Alex could tell she was growing tense, could feel the stillness crawling into the room with each breath she didn’t speak. 

 

“Jeaneh, if you don’t want to-” he started to speak, but he felt her hand holding his now, her small thumb ghosting over this knuckles in a quiet answer.

 

“No, its okay. I want you to know.” 

 

She seemed to look at him then, her eyes always lost, but ever present. She wanted him to know she was with him. He could feel how desperate she was to connect in the only way she couldn’t. 

 

“It was February, the week after my birthday. My boyfriend at the time, Thomas was with me, and one of the girls I’d made friends with in the orchestra, Tahlia. We’d been out of the country on my actual birthday, so we went to dinner in Paris, a whole group of us, to celebrate. I think I drank my weight in wine that night, and everyone else was pretty smashed, so we got a car back. It had started raining halfway through the night, so the streets were slick, and it was chaos on a Friday night. We were going through a roundabout, when another car clipped our back end. The car flipped, and apparently I ended up in the front seat, my head had hit something on the center console. I’m just lucky I didn’t go straight through the window. Everyone was relatively fine, few cuts from the shattered glass, bruises. I didn’t wake up for two days...and when I did, it was to a whole new reality.” 

 

“God that's…” Alex started to say, but didn’t know how to react. 

 

_Appropriately anyway_

 

“Traumatic? Yeah...I told you it wasn’t happy.” 

 

She let go of his hand then, the cold, empty feeling returning. She didn’t seem angry, just rather indifferent. But she smiled again as she began to play, the next part of his song they hadn’t gotten to yet. 

 

“Still play like a natural though.” 

 

“Thanks.” She chuckled, breathing it out her little button nose. 

 

“So what happened exactly? Head trauma?” Alex was afraid to ask before, but now she was smiling again, he felt it safe enough to jump back in. 

 

“Not necessarily, but close enough. The optic nerves and receptors were damaged, one from glass, the other from force trauma to my head. I have a form of Optic Neuropathy. It’s usually a degenerative disease, but it can be caused by head trauma too. My right eye is badly damaged, and my left is completely severed. I can see shadows in the day time, but nothing discernable. I mostly just use my ears to see now.” 

 

Alex looked at her closer now. Her eyes looked just alike as they had before, he couldn’t see any difference. But upon closer inspection he saw a small line in the crease of her left eye, the faintest little scar. Alex wondered how something so small could cause so much pain. 

 

“Is it true that all your other senses are heightened when you lose one?” He asked, knowing full well that was a myth, but he just wanted to hear her laugh again. 

 

“Oh god no! It was so hard in the beginning!” She exclaimed.

 

“Did you relearn by ear then?” 

 

“Yes...don’t get me wrong, the first time I sat down at the piano after the accident, I cried for a good ten minutes before realizing all I needed to do was listen.” 

 

“Must have been tough love, I-I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, you don’t need to be.” She furrowed her brow a bit, shaking her head. 

 

“I’m just thinking...if that happened to me, I’d probably have a breakdown.” He gasped, thinking what it’d be like. If he had to read music to play guitar, everything would change. 

 

_I’d be fucking useless._

 

“Oh I did. A big one. I was insufferable for about a year. I wanted to pretend it wasn’t happening. Like I was just a normal person, someone who didn’t need help. It was hard to accept that I needed people now...that this was the new normal. Thomas decided I was more of a burden than he could handle, and I was devastated, yet again. I was so angry at the world, at God for taking the one thing away from me that I loved, the only way to express myself.  And then Daniel came to visit me one day, and told me I needed to snap out of it. So I sat at the piano, and I played. Albeit, not well, but I played it. I cried a lot, practically drowning in my own tears, I could barely breathe by the time I got around to even touching the keys. I just remembered songs from my childhood, figured out a couple of my favorite pieces eventually. Soon I was playing things just by listening. Now I can listen to a song, and I’ll have it down by the time the days over. Small steps were the key I guess, but I was tired of feeling useless, feeling broken. That’s around the time I got Bruno too.” 

 

She turned and reached for the dog, his tail wagging at just the mention of his name. 

 

“He’s a big help with being independent, but it’s still difficult sometimes. I’m over the “why me” stage now though. If anything it helps me to not take anything for granted. Every life event, every person you meet; It’s all important.” 

 

Alex was paralyzed it seemed. He couldn’t think of an intelligible thing to say, or a motion that could explain how he felt about her story, her life so far. He was so lost to her strength, her brilliant shine that he was unsure what the next step was supposed to be. 

 

So he pulled her hand closer, bringing her into his side, and then placed her hand back where it truly belonged, on the piano. Wrapping his arm around her, he gently rubbed her shoulder. 

 

“Yehr fookin’ extraordinary Jeaneh.”

 

“I told you to stop that.” She teased, as her fingers danced across the keys once again, effortless and blissful. 

 

“Never in a million years.”                

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been too many months to ask for forgiveness, but I hope this extra long chapter was enough to make up for it. Lots of love my little Monkeys. Drop me a line if you're into it.


End file.
